1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable desks and trays, and particularly pertains to portable desks and trays of the type especially adapted for use in automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of portable desks and trays of the type especially adapted for use in the interior of motor vehicles have been heretofore proposed. Such devices typically include straps, buckles, or flanges adapted for engagement with seat belt or seat portions of the vehicle to maintain the device in place on a vehicle seat. Accordingly, prior to removing the devices from the vehicle, it is typically necessary to unfasten or otherwise release the desk or tray from engagement with a portion of the vehicle. This is a somewhat time consuming operation which makes use of the prior art devices somewhat tedious. Additionally, the various types of prior art portable desks and trays adapted for use in automobiles do not provide for the simultaneous support of a conventional briefcase in a manner that allows access to the interior contents thereof. Finally, the prior art devices intended principally only for use in the interior of a vehicle and not readily or conveniently adaptable for use in other environments.